onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ideo
| affiliation = | occupation = Boxer | epithet = | jva = }} "Destruction Cannon" Ideo is a XXX rank boxer who joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Ideo has dark colored hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and a dark beard. He has a widow's peak, sharply edged facial features, and dark eyeliner surrounding his eyes, with large eyelashes on his lower eyelid, and a bulging vain on the side of his head. His shoulders are abnormally large, extending over his head. He has his ear pierced three times and has four crosses tattooed on his chest. He sports a black jacket, with a white stripe coming down from his shoulder down each arm. He also wears black shorts that have a white stripe coming down each leg, a large belt, and kneepads. Ideo has bandages wrapped around his calves and feet, along with light colored gloves. Personality He is confident enough in his abilities to enter the Corrida Colosseum tournament. During the Block C battle royale, he states his one desire: to become stronger, which is the main reason he wants to win the Mera Mera no Mi. He can also be quite merciless, as he had no qualms attacking an already unconscious opponent. Abilities and Powers Ideo is a XXX rank boxer. He uses a punching technique wherein he delivers a hit which explodes on impact. His punches are apparently powerful enough to send Hajrudin's massive body flying with a single strike, although it should be noted that the giant was already unconscious at that point. Other than that, not much is known about his skills in combat, but he must be confident in his strength as he entered as a contestant in the Corrida Colosseum. He is strong enough to handle the New World and to go toe to toe with Sai, who was personally selected to be the Commander of the Happo Navy by Don Chinjao. He was able to handle a attack from Don Chinjao himself that sent him out of the ring. History Past Sometime in the past, he became known as the 2 time (V2) champion of the New World Central Fighting Tournament. Dressrosa Arc Ideo entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block C. After Lucy defeated Hajrudin, Ideo walked over to the giant's prostrate body, stating that this place is a ring and that he can sleep elsewhere, before using his formidable punching powers to knock the giant out of the ring, highly surprising Gatz and the spectators. After this show of strength, Ideo announces his desire to grow even stronger by eating the Mera Mera no Mi, before proceeding to attack more of his fellow Block C fighters. After Sai defeated the Funk Brothers, Ideo was then locked in combat with him. The two fought evenly, exchanging blows with each other. The boxer used his exploding prowess while the Chinjao Family member utilized his Hasshoken technique. They clashed until they were caught in the middle of Lucy and Chinjao's feud. Before Ideo can so much as react, an irate Chinjao easily clobbered and knocked him out of the ring, much to Gatz and the spectators' utter shock. Major Battles *Ideo vs. Block C gladiators **Ideo vs. Sai (interrupted by Luffy and Chinjao) Trivia * Ideo's name and abnormally high shoulders resemble those of the iconic robot from the anime series Space Runaway Ideon. References Site Navigation fr:Ideo it:Ideo Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Martial Artists Category:Dressrosa Characters